Another Life
by abysmalBard
Summary: Inquisitor!Bilbo; Before the events of the Hobbit, Bilbo went to the Conclave thanks to Gandalf. He then went through the events of Inquisition, and returned home. Now he must call on his old friends once again, this time to reclaim Erebor and save Middle Earth.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**

**_Hello everyone! The names Ace and this is my first story, so bare with me as I learn the ropes._**

**_This is a story I have had in my head for the longest tim and i finally got the courage to type it up and post it._**

**_I dont know if I will be able to post regularly and/or with a nice consistency in writing style._**

**_Anyway here it goes!_**

_Summary:Inquisitor!Bilbo; Before the events of the Hobbit, Bilbo went to the Conclave thanks to Gandalf, in honour of Middle Earth, a country on the otherside of the Frostbacks. He then went through the events of Inquisition, and returned home. Now he must call on his old friends once again, this time to reclaim Erebor and save Middle Earth._

**Authors Note Ended**

It was done...Corypheus has been defeated and the Anchor is gone.

"Thank the Maker it's over." I heard Blackw-Thom, it was Thom now wasn't it, say from down below me. I was above everyone on the ledge where Corypheus and I had our final confrontation.

I looked down at everyone as they began to gather to make their way up to where he was, I was struck with a wave of sadness and delight. Delight for they were alright, a little banged up, but otherwise okay. Sadness for what I was about to do.

Thank Yvanna they were alright, for I would be beside myself if anything happened to them. For what I have to do now, will surely hurt them as much as me. I would not be able to leave if they were hurt in anyway.

Still I have to leave, I'm not needed anymore, Corypheus is gone and the Breach is closed. They don't need to be burdened by me anymore. Burdened by the small halfling who barley knew how to fight, the halfling who was only useful until the job was done.

With that thought and tears in my eyes, I fell into the shadows of the ruins, and headed home to Hobbiton, over the Frostbacks and to the Shire.

As I traveled home, I thought of the letter left in the War Room, written to explain why I had to leave. Maker I'm going to miss them all. I'm going to miss playing chess with Dorian and Cullen, pranks with Sera even Vivienne and her cutting remarks on everything. But most of all, I'm going to miss Varric and Thom, who were always there for me, whether I needed a shoulder to cry on or protection in a battle, they were just always there.

But I have to go back, back to how it was before. Back before all this happened, back to my little hole and pretend that this never happened. For I am a Baggins, a respectable one at that and we Baggins don't go on adventures. We are not the _Inquisitor, _nor the _Herald of Andraste. _We are simple gentlehobbits at heart. I will always miss my friends-_no_\- my family, but they are better off without me.

But little did I know, that I would be called upon again by the Grey Wizard, for yet another adventure.

This is the story of how I helped reclaim Erebor and somehow saved Middle Earth in the process. I really do have an 'affinity for trouble' as Varric used to say.


	2. Chapter 1

Once Gandalf recruited me, I went through this adventure so far hiding my abilities. It was through this deception that I learned more about the company and how they perceive me, or outsiders, as a burden, until the Carrock Battle at the very least.

We had just reached Master Beorn's house when I had had enough of this adventure. This group is nothing like the Inquisition.

'Ever since Gandalf tricked me into this adventure, I have been treated like an outsider by these dwarves. But now that I have saved that pretentious little bas-ugh- that's it I have had enough! Hopefully Gandalf has my stone, desperate times call for desperate measures.' I thought as I approached Gandalf silently hoping he had my stone.

"Gandalf? You don't happen to still have the communication stone I gave you when I had returned from my-ahem- trip, do you?" Bilbo had asked silently hoping Gandalf had not lost it through all of this.

'I know I promised myself I wouldn't burden them any more but there is no way I could go through this without them.' i thought waiting for Gandalf's response.

"Why yes, dear friend, I do! I'm assuming you'll be calling in the reinforcements...Inquisitor." Gandalf had responded in a rush tone, thankfully.

As I walked off to see if the stone still work, I heard the company hound Gandalf about the stone. I decided to listen in for a second.

"What did the Halfling need, Tharkūn?" Thorin had asked in his gruff voice, he really did remind me of Blackwall-Thom in a way.

"Yeah Gandalf" "What's Bilbo doing?" Fill and Kill say respectively

"I'm sure Bilbo will tell after he is finished, just be patient, all will be revealed in time." Gandalf says putting a hand on Thorin shoulder.

"They deserve to know Gandalf, and I only wish to tell this tale once." I say looking over my shoulder at the dwarves. "Gather the company and I shall explain, but only once."

As the company gathered before me, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. And as I looked backed up at the company, they could tell this would be serious.

"Before I begin, I would like for everyone to realize this is real, and I am not lying to you.I asked that you wait until the end of my tale to ask your questions." With the nods of their heads and their grunts of agreement, I began my story. Varric could probably tell it better than I.

"As you all know my name is Bilbo Baggins, I'm a hobbit from the Shire. You were led to believe that this is my first adventure, that is wrong."


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Don't really have much to put in here this time, just a simple question.**

**Should Bilbo be in a romance with one of the Inquisition or Company Members?**

**I really don't know what to do, so I thought I would ask all of you reading this.**

**Let me know!**

**Authors Note Ended**

**Last Chapter:**

"**Before I begin, I would like for everyone to realize this is real, and I am not lying to you. I asked that you wait until the end of my tale to ask your questions." With a nod of their heads and they're grunts of agreement, I began my story. Varric could probably tell it better than I.**

"**As you all know my name is Bilbo Baggins, I'm a hobbit from the Shire. You were led to believe that this is my first adventure, that is wrong." **

I say as I look at their faces, confusion being on the forefront of their minds. "Gandalf sent me to Thedas on the other side of the Frostback Mountains where-"

"Frostback Mountains? There is no such place!" Thorin says interrupting me.

"Would you like me to continue? If so please refrain from interrupting me." I say as I continue on, "as I was saying the Frostback Mountains, the mountains past your Erebor, where I traveled to represent Middle Earth at a religious event deciding the fate of the people of our world."

"Why you, a hobbit and not Gandalf himself, I Mean out of everyone in middle-earth they chose you?" One of the dwarves said.

"My mother, Belladonna Took, was known throughout Middle Earth thanks to her travels, and as the grandson of the Thain's favorite daughter, I was a good choice for this venture, as I'm not really in line to be Thain. Gandalf and the White Council choose me to travel to Thedas. Hobbits are notoriously known for being peaceful and diplomatic, so a hobbit going to represent Middle Earth in a foreign country was a smart choice on the White Council's part."

"I wasn't without other Representatives though, but I was the main spokesperson, there was one for the elves, the dwarves, and the Men. This event was over how Thedas uses their magic and how they controlled those who used it. This would affect many of the elves and men living in Middle Earth. Even the dwarves with being able to understand the mountains are using some sort of magic in a way."

As I took a pause to remember what happened at the conclave, I looked at their faces to make sure they were paying attention, for I was only telling the story once.

"What Gandalf and the Council didn't know was that the conclave would blow up and I would have to become the leader of a religious organization to save Thedas. The organization was called the Inquisition and I was their Inquisitor." I say as I taken their faces at this shocking turn of events. Thorin looks like he doesn't believe, but the younger of the company looked enraptured as I spun my tale.

"Then, for the next two years, I would roam throughout Fereldan and Orlais, leading the Inquisition, unwillingly at first, closing rifts and eventually defeating Corypheus. Then I vanished the same night Corypheus was defeated, I couldn't face the Inquisition now that I was no longer needed." I say giving them the short version.

"Why couldn't you face them, after this battle?" Kili asked enraptured by my story, the same goes for his brother and Ori.

" I couldn't face them, for I felt that I was a burden."


End file.
